Maria-sama's Railgun & the Lightning God
by Minagi Ito
Summary: With the Dean's sudden disappearance, the Council of the Roses (CR) must decide on sending out a search team but the Dean's messenger could only take one. Sachiko was selected for her first field assignment, can she do it? Finding the Dean along with Maria-sama's heart or will she fall prey to the unknown? Yuri, yuri and more yuri!
1. Chapter 1

**Maria-sama's Railgun & the Lightning God**

_Intro:_

In the city of Del-Moon lies a prestigious school: Lillian Academy, where young girls are taught to be proper young ladies. Students are tested on an annual basis for both academic purposes as well as ranking of students with special ability: ESP (espers). Students attending Lillian Academy tend to come from different background and all over the world, because it is a school that does not concern about lineage but rather academic performance. The Student Council of Lillian is known as the Council of the Roses (CR), consisting of the Red Rose, Yellow and White Rose and not everyone in the Student Council have special ability though a few of them does. Amongst the members of the CR, Ogasawara Sachiko is a level 5 esper and a member of the Red Rose Family, she also come from prominent lineage with brain and beauty to boot. Sachiko is a pyro-master and by far the strongest one to have ever attended Lillian Academy, and perhaps due to her ability, the young Sachiko also have quite a temper despite her usual serene and calm features that garnered her a lot of fans amongst the students and teachers.

"Since Sachiko is considered as Maria-sama's Eyes..." Satou Sei paused looking around the room.

"I thought they're just myths..." Yuuki Nao interjected.

"Well, it actually does exist and we have yet to locate Maria-sama's Heart," Sei said.

"Oh, I forgot that I got a letter from the Dean addressing to the CR," Nao said pulling out a wrinkled envelope and handed it to Mizuno Yoko.

"When in the world did you got it and why is it all wrinkled up?" Shizuma Yoshino asked glaring at the red head.

"Let's see..." Nao paused for dramatic effect. "I got it early last week, but I got so busy with exams and work that it slipped my mind. So excuse me for not being prompt and responsible," Nao added.

Yoshino and Nao would always be at odds with each other, though neither of them have any special ability they're good enough to be selected as member of the CR with Nao in Red while Yoshino in Yellow along with her cousin: Hasekura Rei. Due to their family background, they can never seemed to get along though Nao doesn't look to be the type of attend such a school when she missed nearly half of the CR's meetings. It is a mystery as to how she managed to keep her grades and her position in the CR, and that irked Yoshino to no ends as to why someone like Nao was allowed to stay. Yoshino may looked to be frail but her is anything but that, the girl's manners are the opposite of her looks.

"Girls, girls... settle down," Sei jumped in before things escalate, though she normally would sit back and enjoys the glaring and yelling contest between these two but the look on Yoko's face told her that this is a serious matter.

"The Dean mentioned something about the whereabouts of Maria-sama's heart, but she's unable to get the exact location because of interferences. If this letter managed to arrive to us intact, it means that the Dean missing and the Dean's Assistant will temporary take over while the CR must put together a small search party. This letter was written when she's at Bund #220531," Yoko said though her eyes still glued to the letter in her hands.

"Is she for real?" Sei asked and she would've laughed if the situation wasn't so intense right now.

"I really wished that she would stop making me her point of contact as well as leaving things here to wander off to gods knows where..." Nao said letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Nao, who deliver the letter to you?" Rei finally asked.

"The Dean's messenger," Nao said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Her what?" the others asked in unison.

No one within the CR knew about such a person, they hardly ever seen the Dean much let alone being privy to such a thing. However, the CR handled much of what is going on in this school in the absent of the Dean, the DA usually work with the CR to keep things running at Lillian though the DA spent a lot of times handling things at Lillian U than here at the academy. This revelation caused Yoko to wondered what other things about the Dean that she and her fellow Student Body doesn't know about, however, that would not be entirely true as it seemed that Nao knew more than the rest of them does. Furthermore, Yoko also knew that Nao tend to act as the Dean's errand girl as it is part of her scholarship, though whatever errands the Dean tasked Nao with remained a secret.

"How do we get a hold of the Dean's messenger?" Todou Shimako asked softly.

"You don't," Nao answered.

"We're screwed," Yoshino said.

"Not entirely..." Nao said when she checked her mobile phone blinking nonstop.

"Yo," Nao turned on the speaker and answered after she held up a finger to signal for the rest to stay quiet.

"Did you get things straighten out? I can only take one person with me to search for Fumi," a calm voice came over the line.

"No, not yet, we're still debating on putting a team together. Since you can only take one person, we will have to look at our option and decide on the best route..." Nao trailed off wondering if she should be the one making the decision when she's not the head of the Council of the Roses.

"I will get back to you tonight, make sure to have a decision by then." The voice said and the phone call ended.

"There you have it," Nao said shutting her phone off.

"I'll go," Sei volunteered.

"No, I will have Sachiko go, since she's a level 5 pyro-master as we do not know what is ahead of us." Yoko said and that ended any possible objection from anyone else in the room.

Once the decision was made, everyone worked on getting things together and Sachiko was excused to head back to her dorm to pack up for the trip. This will be her first field mission, and she is both excited and nervous. Finally, she's able to do something outside of the school's ground, though she cannot be overconfident with her skill just because she's one of the few students at Lillian to ever achieved a level 5. Level 5 has been considered as highest level for an esper to attend thus far, but there are rumors out there that it is possible to be at a higher level than that though no one really ever made it. To Sachiko, it means just another challenge for her overcome, it is how she was raised by her family. For so long, she'd wanted to spread her wings and be her own person, instead of living in the structure and rules that set forth for her by her family. Attending Lillian Academy and being pulled into the CR by Yoko was the first step for her, yet there are things that Sachiko is still unable to shed as it has been drilled into her for as long as she could remember.

_A/N: Testing out new hybrid storyline._


	2. Chapter 2

_One: The Bund Awaits…_

"I will take you to the drop-off point, you will be on your own from there. Please tell me you did not have any tracking devices on you," Nao said looking at Sachiko up and down.

"I did put a tracking bug on Sachiko's bag," Yoko said suddenly feeling wary as to why the red head's comment.

"Take it out, because the messenger does not like such a trick and you will get 'frisk' the moment she met you even if the device is turned off. No cell phones or anything like that because it will become useless, but do not worry once she brought you to the place you're supposed to go to things will be provided to you. So just bring change of clothes with you," Nao explained.

"How will we know if things are going okay for Sachiko?" Sei interjected feeling curious.

"We don't," Nao paused. "She will contact me once you reach the promised destination," she added.

It is not something the CR could argue over, they do not have a lot of times to debate as the sun is about to set on them. The rest of the members felt somewhat wearied but they have no other choice but to abide by and trust that Sachiko can handle herself, though they somewhat hoped that she does not blow up the messenger… literally. After a moment of silence and Sachiko taking out the tracking device from her bag, she left with Nao and the pair used the red head's Spider (Toyota Spider) to head toward Tokyo Bay. The ride was rather intense and silent, neither spoke much as they do not have anything in common with each other despite the fact that they're both on the Red Rose family.

"We're here," Nao said pulling the car into an empty warehouse by the dock of Tokyo Bay and shut off the engine.

Nao got out first and waited by her car, and moments later someone stepped out from the shadow dressing in worn clothes and ragged cloak with the hood pulled over hiding the face. They clasped forearms with each other as if they're from some really old movies and they're warriors shaking hands with one another, Sachiko watched as the cloaked person reached up and pulled the hood back to reveal a young face with a pair of goggle covering the eyes. She cannot understand why anyone would be wearing a pair of black goggle when it is pitch black already, yet there stood the young looking person wearing it and moving about with any real problems whatsoever. That indeed boggled her mind somewhat, but she's waiting for Nao to introduce them to begin the journey to locating the Dean.

"This is Ogasawara Sachiko of the Red Rose, and she will travel with you to the Bund to find the Dean." Nao said waving for Sachiko to come over to them. "This is Minagi Mikoto, she's the Dean's messenger…" Nao trailed off rather than adding more information to it.

"Nice to meet you," Sachiko said politely extending her hand.

"Likewise, let's get going." Mikoto said shaking Sachiko's hand only briefly before turning around and headed out of the warehouse.

"Yeah, she doesn't talk much but you might want to hurry," Nao said with a helpless shrug of her shoulder and an encouraging smile.

Sachiko tugged at her bag and hurried behind the slender but rugged looking girl, and together they boarded a ferry that Sachiko hadn't notice of being at the dock that was bound for one of the Bunds. They sat across from each other instead of side-by-side, and it was a good thing because it gives Sachiko a chance to observe her new travel companion. To her, Mikoto looked nothing more than a teen around her age or possibly a year younger, and her raven hair looked short and rather messy. It confused her somewhat as to why someone looked so young isn't in school, and not to mention wearing clothes that fit for a nomad and that might offense the nomads who actually dress well.

_"Number 220531, please await for departure,"_ the automated system announced and Mikoto got up with Sachiko following suit.

"We'll camp here for the night," Mikoto said leading Sachiko down the winding path that Sachiko never knew a bund could have.

Just as they set camp, Mikoto made a small campfire using a small lighter though Sachiko would've volunteer to make it with just her power but it didn't seemed to be the case. The hard ground become an uncomfortable bed, but Sachiko would have to adjust if she's ever going to be her own person and living her own life. Mikoto on the other hand looked as comfortable as though she was sleeping on a bed made of cloud, though it was only her cloak over the dirt yet Sachiko felt uncomfortable in her sleeping bag while this girl had nothing but her cloak. It is not something she could compare herself with, Sachiko is a proper young lady who never went on a camping trip before but Mikoto looked to be living the lifestyle of an active outdoor person all her life. Like Nao says, Sachiko had no earthly idea how to start a conversation with this girl in order to find out information about the Dean, because Mikoto dozed off the moment she lay down leaving Sachiko there looking at the small fire crackling. Just as sleep finally came to her, something feral and bloodthirsty rustled the nearby trees but the fire already died out. The loud snarling sound jolted Sachiko awake, and the young woman tried her best to remain calm and wiggled herself out of her sleeping bag. All the while wondering if Mikoto heard the noise and if she's up or still soundly asleep, though some part of Sachiko doubt that the girl would be awake even if lightning was crackling in her ears.

"Stay quiet and do not move," Sachiko heard Mikoto's voice just slightly above whisper.

Sachiko was about to protest, but all the words died the moment she saw a pair of glowing golden eyes close to her. However, it moved away quickly just as the sound of branches breaking and heavy footfall, and a loud roar was heard only a few yards away before it was accompanied by the sounds of shrieking and yelping. Unable to contain her curiosity, Sachiko managed to wiggle out of her sleeping bag to find a few twigs that will allow her to ignite it. That in turn giving some lights to the night, and it almost caused Sachiko to scream but it was blocked when a hand firmed placed over her mouth.

"We don't want to draw attention now do we?" an unfamiliar voice whispered to her ear and Sachiko could only nod her head as her mind still reeling at the limbs laying not so far in front of her to think about retaliating against her assailant.

"She going to be so piss…" the same voice trailed off the moment Sachiko noticed her traveling companion returned looking dirtied and soaked in blood.

"Did I not told you to not move and stay quiet?!" Mikoto hissed rather than shout at Sachiko, after all she knew that it would be a very bad idea to start shouting this late at night on this bund. "You give away our location!" She snapped as she stomped out the fire and they were once again covered in darkness.

"Let's get moving before more of them come, and since you have better sight in the dark lead away!" the other person said with some amount of enthusiasm as she picked Sachiko up as if she weight nothing at all and started moving.

"I hate this place," Sachiko heard Mikoto grumbled not far ahead of her and she didn't even bothered to struggle or argued for being carried like she's a bag of rice.

"Not the friendliest place for prisoners like us, but it is a given I guess. It sort of brings back memories, bad ones but memories nonetheless. I wonder if those evil fur balls still lurking around here," the girl carrying Sachiko said with light humor.

"Ugh, don't remind me, they're some kind of fucking gremlins that I wanted nothing more than to rip their throats out the moment I hear them." Mikoto said and it was about the first time that Sachiko heard the girl talk that much not to mention using profanity.

"But it's more fun to just zap them and make them dance," the other girl said chuckling.

101

The morning sun brought on a new view of the bund that Sachiko didn't know of when she arrived here last night. She knew the general use of the bund, but this one aren't one of them as it looked more like a small island of its own rather than a waste sight. It has hills, grass and lush trees but very few building structures, and Sachiko was introduced to a young girl looking to be a year younger than she is with loosely tied back brown hair and beautiful mocha eyes. Mikoto simply introduced the girl as Yumi, given no surname or time for them to exchange proper greeting as they continued on with their trekking across the empty field toward a structure standing against mountain.

"So you're a flame master," Yumi said walking almost side-by-side to Sachiko.

"Yes," Sachiko confirmed glancing over at Yumi only for a few seconds.

"I'm more of an electro type," Yumi said just as they reached the building with thick metal door locking in place.

"It's rusted," Mikoto commented.

Yumi wordlessly walked up and examined the door that looked worn by the weather, and then she reached her hand out to touch the panel as if to feel it. She focused on it for a few minutes, but nothing seemed to take place as no one says anything. Some times later, she pulled her hand away and just looked over at Mikoto with a grim expression before shaking her head in defeat, Sachiko watched quietly wondering what they're talking about with one another without the needs to use words. Once again, Sachiko felt like the odd man out, completely left in the dark by these two when they communicated like that, wordlessly.

"Stand back," Yumi said walking back to Sachiko and pulled her back a little more as Mikoto remain rooted by the door.

Sachiko watched in awe as Mikoto literally punched her fists into the metal door and tore it open as if it was made out of paper and flimsy woods instead of solid metal. Never had she seen anyone with superhuman strength before, and surely not someone so young and when she glanced over at Yumi the latter didn't even blink at what'd just transpired. She at least knew what kind of esper Yumi is, but when it comes to the grumpy Mikoto, Sachiko is completely clueless but that's quite all right with her for the time being. Her goal was to find the Dean and possibly Maria-sama's heart, and she fully understood what it means.

"Watch for tripwire, we don't want to trigger the place's defensive mechanism." Yumi warned as they followed Mikoto inside.

The moment she says that, it happened and the whole place flooded with red blinking lights and loud sirens. Sachiko had unwittingly stepped on a tripwire and triggered the alarm system, though at this moment the trio worried about what might happen than Sachiko wondering about why there was no power to open the door but there is power to the alarm. Yumi was quick to react and pushed both Sachiko and herself out of harm's way when she caught sight of something ginormous came crushing down from the ceiling. Mikoto on the other hand, seemed to be not so lucky as the thing's giant fist pushed down on her and she seemed to be squashed underneath its weight. Yumi didn't stop to help her friend, but she dragged Sachiko along with her into another area and down the spiraling stairs leading deeper into the ground.

"W-wait, shouldn't we…"

"She'll be fine," Yumi cut her off, the young girl knew that with the system triggered they have very little time to reach the bottom if they're hoping to locate and save the Dean.

In all honesty, Yumi couldn't blame Sachiko for tripping the alarm and she's sure that her good friend and partner wouldn't either. Even though Mikoto seemed to be the brooding type, she is by far the most efficient person when it comes to performing her job. This place surely brought back a lot of unpleasant memories and that only further sour her mood, Yumi understood that as she too dislike this place just as much as Mikoto. Because for a good year or so, they were trapped on this place with no means of escaping and every day was another nightmare waiting for them. Like it or not, Yumi can hardly recall what her life before that was like, not that she's old and forgetful but the horror she'd experienced here seemed to overwritten any fond memories of her life before that. However, all of that was a while ago, and now she strived toward the future and with the support of her friend she could be optimistic about life once more. If asked, in any lifetime before this, Yumi would not mind being friend or perhaps a sister to her friend. They may not be related in any ways, but they shared a bond that is stronger than even family ties.

_A/N: Finally, a new chapter... everything is raw, I typed and then post so there will be plenty of errors littering the content since I haven't the chance to check it and clean up typos and such. Enjoy~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Two: The Dean's Assistant is a College Student?!_

"Ara, ara… with the Dean away, I am temporary taking over the position to manage the financial end of things amongst other duties required of the Dean. However, I would like the CR's continue support and delegation in keeping this division function smoothly until the Dean's return or until we hear words from her," said the Dean's Assistant Fujino Shizuru.

"I agree," Yoko said while Sei could only stare at the woman with flowing honey-wheat hair and blood orbs eyes with mouth gaping.

"Due to my class schedule, I apologize for being unable manage all divisions and must delegate a lot of the workload to you guys in the CR. I will assure you that there will be changes once the Dean come back," Shizuru said with a polite smile.

"We understand, and it is not something we at the CR cannot handle though with many of us starting to get ready for our upcoming exams it can be difficult for our juniors to handle and perform the tasks properly without a little guidance every now and again." Yoko said as she subtly elbowed Sei to pull the latter out of her trance.

"Ara, ara… indeed and I am grateful to the members of CR for always being so efficient," Shizuru said nodding her head. "Thank you for taking times out for this brief meeting and I look forward to seeing you guys in the college division the coming spring," she added.

With the people from the CR gone, Shizuru was finally able to breath just for a bit before returning her attention to the pile of documents that needed to be look at. It wasn't her intention to be the Dean's Assistant; heck she didn't even wanted the position to begin with but it was forced upon her. It's either taking the position while taking courses here, or returning to Kyoto and get married to her betrothed fiancé whom she'd never met before. Shizuru valued her freedom of being away from home and her parents, so the idea of the arranged marriage that had been lay out long before she was born disturbed her and she prefer to avoid it for as long as possible. Who knows, if she avoided it long enough the other side will grew tire of waiting and cancel it. Of course, her parents knew about her sexual preferences, but it doesn't mean anything to them especially her father because he still talked about the arranged marriage and using it to threaten her stays here.

The beeping sounds from her communication link (com-link) disrupted her concentration on her work, and when she looked to see who it was from a small smile formed on her luscious lips. It has been a long and grueling day for her, though she was not expecting this call she was still glad to receive a call from _her._ So she answered the call, a small holographic headshot of a young girl flowing mere inches over her com-link and Shizuru's smile grew into a full one at the sight. It is a genuine smile, one that she doesn't show often and only reserved for her family and a certain girl that's greeting her through the com-link right now.

"Ara, ara… it has been a while," Shizuru said softly.

_"Hey now, I just talked to you two days ago…"_ the girl replied with a light chuckle.

"Really now, it felt like two years to me," Shizuru said feeling her cheeks heating up.

_"Feels like that every day to me," _the girl replied.

"You know you can just come here at any times you want," Shizuru paused wondering if that was such a good suggestion from her to encourage the girl to pop in without notice.

_"If I do, the security field that keeps the school safe might be compromise, and the entire network would go down within seconds of my arrival. I guess I just have to wait it out and push through with my assignment, but I am always thinking of you so that I can keep moving forward. I miss snuggling with you in bed," _the girl said with a light smile on her otherwise young and innocent looking face but Shizuru knew too well that is not the case.

"Ara, ara… you know as well as I do that you haven't set foot onto campus ground for a little over three years now. Did you know that Fumi-chin worried about you?" Shizuru asked.

_"If she did, she didn't show it well by always keeping me from seeing you…" _the girl laughed lightly and Shizuru couldn't help but giggle a little at that herself.

"I miss you, I really do…"

_"I love you too,"_ the girl said it, the three words that Shizuru was unable to convey even to a girl whom shared her bed for a fortnight before leaving on an assignment that is still ongoing.

101

There are rumors; yes many rumors about the Dean's Assistant and most of them are unpleasant ones. Yoko found out the truth today, the woman only a few years her senior managed things from the elementary division all the way up to the college division quite smoothly. She was polite and her delegation methods are very good, and her beauty surpass many Yoko'd seen through her years at this school. At Lillian Academy, many students started here from pre-K all the way up to college, rarely do the school have transfer students. Yoko along with nearly all of the members of the CR started from pre-K, while a few of them are transferred students.

"I wonder how she got into that position while still a student, must be loaded…"

"Sei!" Yoko scolded her fellow CR and roommate.

"What? She looked like the type that's born with a golden spoon in her mouth," Sei said.

"This is coming from someone who gaped and nearly drool at her," Yoko said deciding to ignore the blonde woman next to her.

"She's pretty and I admire beautiful woman, though you're still the prettiest…" Sei whispered the last part into Yoko's ears before dodging herself down the hall to avoid being smack.

"God, why did I ever fall in love with such a pervert," Yoko murmured under her breath trying to keep the light blush from creeping up her cheeks.

Sei has always been a flirt and quite honest with her feelings, that blonde woman may have wandering eyes but never wandering hands. Of course, Yoko isn't her first love, but she swore that the elegant and beautiful kaicho of the CR would be her last. Sei has no special powers, but she never let such a thing bothered her even when she was somewhat bullied by those with powers, and Yoko saw to it that the bullies are punished befitting their crimes as the school itself has a zero tolerance against bullying on school ground. Despite her authority and position, Yoko's power was the ability to teleport and it's only at level 2 and hasn't changed any in the last few years. However, she didn't let it bothered her one bit when many around her are at a higher level than she is, of course she would have to look at others around her with no special ability whatsoever. Life is not without its merits, and Yoko learned to take everything in strides as her seniors had taught her when she was elected into the CR two years ago.

For whatever reasons, Nao had a tendency to hide in a small corner of the computer lab working on her laptop. She's a smart student, though never looked like one and constantly creating troubles in school just so that others around her would not pick on her. It was not her choice to be attending at such a school, but everything was paid for and not to mention that she was somewhat blackmailed. Furthermore, her mother felt quite happy and proud that she managed to get into such a prestigious school through scholarship, if only her mother knew how she ended up earning those scholarship she wouldn't be so proud of the red head. Nao cringed at the thought, and she'd been at it for a few hours yet she was unable to get any further than she was after dropping Sachiko off at the port. Nao is a known hacker, one of the best in Japan though hacking into Lillian's database was the worst mistake she'd ever made and possibly the best she'd ever made as well. Talk about contradiction…

"Mail?" she murmured as a small message ran across the screen of her laptop.

_"They've escaped harm, the trial isn't over yet. If your chosen CR member cannot pass the up coming trials, we may not be able to rescue the Dean…"_

The message, in Nao's opinion was short and slightly cryptic because as far as she knew, the possibility of any of them failing the trials at the bund is really low. Then again, she'd never really set foot there, but she was able to access any of the feeds that were still functional when the Dean decided that it was a good idea to explore the place. Nao couldn't go, because she of her duty with the CR as well as keeping the security to the academy's network in top condition. Of course, she was never a field student; field students generally have special power to help them complete their assigned task. Nao knew one such person, but that person never returned to school after she was sent out to investigate the number of missing young espers.

_A/N: So this part we're actually going into other sides of things, and Shizuru was also introduced. I want to have a large focus on her, Yumi, Sachiko and Mikoto while the rest are simply background characters._


End file.
